Recomenzar
by Sigel
Summary: (Nyotalia) Destinadas a olvidar, el pasado se desdibuja y sólo quedan parcas reminiscencias. No obstante, ¿ocurrirá lo mismo con sus sentimientos?


**RECOMENZAR**

● **Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia no me pertenece, ni tampoco ningún país… por ahora, mwhuahaha.

● **Advertencias:** _OOC, because of reasons._

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—La siguiente historia se ubica en época contemporánea (2000-2010), por lo que Rusia y Lituania ya no viven juntas desde hace más de una década (1991). No sitúe el texto más recientemente porque de 2014 para acá Rusia ha dejado de estar tranqui con Lituania y ha vuelto a su modo acosador, brr.

— _Vytis,_ en lituano significa "caballero blanco", es el patronímico del escudo de Lituania y en mi _headcanon_ personal es como le gusta a Rusia llamar a Liet por eso de que la chica es _badass._

—La siguiente viñeta nace de las mil imágenes que _**Josita**_ me hace llegar, ella alimenta a mi musa~

 **En fin, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**

 **Gracias por llegar a mi fic.**

 **oOo**

Las estropeadas manos de la simbolización viviente de Lituania se circunscriben una y otra vez a la mala hierba que ha de retirar antes de la siembra otoñal de trigo. No es una tarea agradable, sin embargo, año tras año la fémina acude al campo a auxiliar en tal ritual y sólo interrumpe su labor cuando su bien conservado instinto bélico le advierte de algún peligro cercano.

 _Como en aquél momento._

No tarda más que unos segundos en incorporarse, con los pantalones manchados de polvo y la trenza deshilachada, un aspecto por el cual su mejor amiga no tardaría en exasperarse. Sin embargo, tal minucia no podría importarle menos a la castaña cuyo mal presentimiento continúa desarrollándose en su abdomen.

Se mantiene a la expectativa del vacío horizonte, dónde sólo las lejanas formas de su gente le procuran compañía. Y tras largos minutos de contemplación está por retornar a su faena cuando se percata de un perfil a contraluz, una silueta a la que su cuerpo reacciona de inmediato: _Rusia_ , sin duda alguna.

La báltica se lleva una mano al pecho, en un vano intento de controlar sus latidos frente a quién ya ha confrontado en un sinnúmero de ocasiones, tanto en terreno geopolítico como en tópicos que mantiene en secreto de sus queridas hermanas.

Ámbitos que le llevaron a descubrir la nívea piel ahora cubierta por un fino vestido de verano….

Carraspea con el fin de interrumpir sus divagaciones y se prepara mentalmente para el encuentro, dado que aquella mujer suele ocasionarle numerosos apuros, incluso si desde hace años ya no viven juntas y mucho menos son "algo".

—Rusia, ¿cómo te encuentras?— es la de glaucas orbes la encargada de dar el primer paso metafórico y literal, tendiendo la mano apresuradamente restregada en una vieja camiseta.

—Lituania— la rubia inclina suavemente la cabeza al tiempo que aprehende entre sus manos a la ajena, —no tienes que ser tan formal, _Vytis_ …— da un leve apretón al agarre antes de soltar a su azorada vecina.

La competente jinete otea a su acompañante con severidad, a causa de la particular pronunciación que le diese al último vocablo, tal y como en antaño.

—Si has venido por la deuda de…— principia la castaña a proporcionarle una explicación lógica a esa reunión, mas calla de improviso dado que el índice de la simbolización de la Federación Rusia se posiciona sobre sus labios.

—Tampoco tienes que ser tan aburrida— ríe dulcemente, lo que combina a la perfección con su aspecto de doncella para esa ocasión. —Vine a pasar tiempo contigo, ¿no estás feliz al respecto? — sentencia y deja correr su dígito por la barbilla de la incómoda europea.

Ante el sobresalto de la fémina de hebras trenzadas, se manifiesta una taciturna expresión en el rostro de la eslava; gesto que la lituana prefiere omitir a desentrañar, por el bien de su incipiente dolor de estómago.

—Si sólo es eso, tendrás que esperar— manifiesta la espigada guerrera una vez que ha vuelto en sí de aquél extraño paréntesis entre ambas, —ya sabes que en esta época…

—Lo sé, lo sé— replica de inmediato la más alta, —¡y puedo ayudar! — increpa al tiempo que realiza el ademán de recogerse las mangas de su inexistente abrigo. —Pero después almorzarás conmigo— decreta y sin más flexiona sus rodillas para así alcanzar con mayor facilidad las malezas de aquél fértil terruño.

Lituania se toma su tiempo en descender a la altura de su interlocutora, de quién es incapaz de apartar la mirada porque aún con el pasar de los siglos le resulta difícil comprenderla e imposible predecir sus acciones sin aparente sentido. Empero, deja correr el asunto porque el exhaustivo quehacer agrícola apenas inicia y tiene que estar listo para antes del atardecer.

Es así que transcurre la arena de la clepsidra, en una frágil calma que relaja los tensos hombros de la simbolización báltica al notar el vertiginoso avance en su encomienda. Después de todo, puede que años atrás Federación de Rusia dejase de ser una potencia agrícola, mas su encarnación es todavía hábil en discernir entre las malas hierbas y potenciales brotes.

—¿Disculpa?— exclama la hábil basquetbolista al distinguir los ininteligibles bisbiseos de la rusa, similares a los del bielorruso cuando espía a su querida hermana. —Creí… creí haberte escuchado— informa con un leve estremecimiento debido a la glacial expresión cincelada en los rasgos ajenos.

Y es que a la de engarzada cabellera le resulta familiar aquél semblante, _familiar y peligroso_ , porque la melancolía y la blonda soviética nunca han resultado una amena combinación.

—Rusia— intenta endulzar su voz al referirse a su compañera, —creí haberte escuchado, ¿podrías repetirme _qué_ decías? — solicita en tanto le sostiene la mirada a la bestia roja. —Viniste a pasar tiempo conmigo, como lo hacen... lo hacen los…—exhala, aquél pequeño discurso está minando su energía más que todo el trabajo de campo.

—Eso es verdad—confirma la de aurea caballera en desangelado tono y tras una pausa, agrega con mayor cordialidad en sus gestos y dicción: —he venido a pasar tiempo contigo, Lituania.

—Sí— la ex-integrante de una mancomunidad asiente cautelosa, —por eso me parece que deberíamos hablar… —se desprende de la yerba en sus manos, dando a entender a la otra que cuenta con su total atención.

—Bueno, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta— esclarece con una media sonrisa y, luego se despereza para así tomar asiento en la revuelta tierra. —Escuché a Francia interrogar a otros como nosotros acerca de cuánto recordaban del pasado…

La simbolización báltica toma asiento al lado de su ex-jefa, de nuevo con los músculos rígidos debido al estrés. Aquél tema no es de sus predilectos por el simple hecho de poseer una mejor memoria que la mayoría de sus allegados; incluyendo a Polonia, a quién todavía le parece un crimen el vestido que Croacia portó en su boda durante el siglo XI.

Además, la atemoriza _cierta_ pregunta.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de ti, Lituania? ¿Cuánto recuerdas?— la tan temida interrogante no tarda en ser proferida de aquellos labios que llevaron a la castaña tanto al cielo como al infierno, por lo que se encoge en sí misma antes de responder.

—No mucho— miente automáticamente, con la tensión en las nubes gracias a la traición de su mente que ha decidido proyectar en primer plano las secuencias de cómo obtuvo todas las cicatrices de su cuerpo y corazón.

— _Net_ , a diferencia de ti tengo muy pocos recuerdos— externa la comunista y con tranquilidad se abraza de sus rodillas, —muy pocos… de mis hermanos, de mi gente y de ti… pero tú nunca estás sonriendo en mis recuerdos…— declara y deja suelto uno de sus brazos para rozar la mejilla de la joven, —¿por qué no sonríes en mis recuerdos, Lituania?

Las sucias palmas de la jinete se agolpan sobre su boca, impidiéndose confesar el torrente de nefastas remembranzas que esclarecerían a la perfección el por qué Rusia no puede evocarla con una sonrisa. Pérfidos y desalmadas reminiscencias que eclipsan a los paréntesis de sosiego y afabilidad que también tuvieron lugar.

—Yo…—deja caer su mano izquierda mientras la otra busca la de la soviética a milímetros de su rostro. _La encuentra._ Y, como antes, es calidez, _conexión_. Irracional afinidad capaz de tranquilizar a la lituana y hacer _sentir_ a la euroasiática. —Lo lamento, porque yo… yo… — asiente repetidamente, queriendo dar a entender que _sí_ hubo sonrisas.

—Bueno, ¿y si te hago sonreír desde hoy?— propone la blonda mujer sin soltar a la valerosa combatientes de batallas que el tiempo se ha encargado de borrar. No obstante, hay cuestiones que el transcurso de las estaciones no puede dejar atrás, y es por eso que Lituania sonríe, un breve gesto y un buen comienzo.

 **OoO**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡ten un excelente día!**


End file.
